Play modeling dough compositions not only amuse children, but also aid in the development of manual skills, dexterity, and creativity. These dough compositions create malleable materials that may be manipulated and shaped by the child. Conventional dough compositions are typically water-containing formulations utilizing starch as a binder. Over time, the water in the composition evaporates, and the starch undergoes retrogradation, causing the dough to dry out and toughen. Consequently, conventional dough compositions have a tendency to flake, crack, shrink, and crumble, in addition to possessing poor plasticity.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a play modeling dough composition that resists drying, is easily malleable, and retains its color during use.